Dear Korra
by Gurgigurl
Summary: During Korra's long recovery from her battle with Zaheer, Asami writes her friend two letters everyday. One she sends to Korra, hoping for a response back, the other she rips up and tosses into the wind. My take on the Korrasami development, takes place mostly in book four, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Into The Wind

Dear Korra

Chapter One: Into The Wind

It was a grey day but never the less Republic City was as bustling and busy as ever. Asami Sato didn't notice, she was locked away in her study, mulling over some papers. It had been over two years since the Red Lotus had been subdued and it had been over two years since Asami had seen the still broken Avatar. She looked down at the two papers in front of her; they were both letters to Korra. Asami knew that the young woman had been keeping the world at bay since she had traveled home to try and get better but that didn't stop Asami from trying to get through to her. She wrote to Korra every day, her heart had leapt into her throat when she had finally received a letter from Korra a few weeks ago.

Still, the raven haired beauty was getting frustrated in the wake of Korra's absence, she had been naïve enough to think that being away from the young Avatar would help lessen her feelings for her when the loss of her presence had done nothing but make them stronger. Just as Asami was looking over both letters one last time, trying to get up the nerve to send the version she really wanted to send there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, shoving one letter under the other.

"Hey Asami," it was Mako. "Do you have your letter for Korra? I'm just heading into the city and I figured I could mail yours."

"Did you write her?" Asami looked up at him, already knowing the answer.

Mako shrugged. "Not this week. You know me, I have a hard enough time holding face to face conversations with people, I think writing letters is even worse."

Asami laughed. "Well at least you're getting more self aware Mako. Give me give minutes and I'll be down with the letter."

Mako simply nodded and retreated out of the room. Asami smiled again as he left. She was still shocked at how comforting it was having Mako, and his whole family living with her. She missed Bolin but he was off helping rebuild the Earth Kingdom with Kuvira. Mako on the other would soon be the head guard to Prince Wu, the heir to the Earth Queen's throne. He referred to it as "glorified babysitting" but he was trying his best to look on the bright side. She shook her head and looked back down at her letter.

_Dear Korra,_

_I was so glad to hear from you even if everything in your letter wasn't good news. I can only imagine how frustrated you are being cut off from the spirit world. Your bending came back to you faster because of your physical strength, it's easier for a cut or a broken bone to heal but our emotions and our mind can take longer. Please don't lose faith, I know that you will be able to get over this block and you will be a better person for it. Some horrible things have happened to you Korra but you are still here and that says so much about who you are and the kind of strength that is within you. I will never stop believing in you and I will always be here when you need me._

_Republic City goes on, Mako will soon be the head body guard to the Earth Prince and Bolin is off helping Varrick and Kuvira make the Earth Kingdom more stable. I've been busy helping rework some of the transportation in and out of the city. Soon a brand new central station will open with new rails and more efficient trains. It's been nice to focus on a project so big that I know will be helpful to so many people in the city. I'm also looking into designing some less expensive Satomobiles after doing some math and realizing that not everyone can afford that kind of luxury. _

_All in all things are kind of boring without the Avatar to keep us all on our toes. Keep your head up and you'll be back with us in no time. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me._

_ I miss you,_

_ Asami_

Asami sighed and decided that it would have to do. She scribbled the address on the front, and put the letter in the envelope before folding the other piece of paper and putting it in her pocket. She floated down the stairs and handed the letter to Mako before turning to head outside.

"Asami," Mako spoke making the young woman turn. "I'm sorry I'm not around often. I know leaving you alone with my family isn't fair."

"It's a big house, sometimes it's just nice knowing that I'm not here alone," she told him honestly.

"Thank you again," Mako spoke, looking down. "I'm grateful you were willing to take my family in, and I'm glad that you and I have become friends."

Asami crossed to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I may never want to date you again," she teased him as she broke away. "But you will always be my friend."

He smiled and gave her a nod before retreating out the front door. Asami watched him get on his motorcycle and ride away as she walked casually to one of her favorite places on the grounds. She opened the door to one of the towers and ascended the stairs coming out at the top above the tree line on the estate. Asami closed her eyes and let the breeze off the water greet her. She had spent a lot of time up here when she was younger, thinking about her mother, escaping her tutors or just letting her mind wander. It was one of the few places at her family home that didn't remind her of her father, even though thoughts of him came to her here as well.

But it wasn't Hiroshi that Asami was thinking about today, it was Korra. She pulled the folded piece of paper out of her pocket and looked down at the words, tears creeping up into her eyes. She missed Korra more than she could possibly put into words; there were times that her need to see the young avatar was almost palpable. For weeks Asami had tried to put a label on her feelings, wondering if it could be possible for her emotions to be so strong when they were one sided.

She felt things for Korra that she had never felt for Mako, or the few other people she had dated before him. There were nights when she woke up from nightmares of her own, still seeing Korra battling Zaheer while she could do nothing but watch in fear. The night Asami received Korra's letter the heiress had laid awake all night thinking about going down to the South Pole before realizing that she would just be in the way or worse would just be a reminder of everything the other woman had left behind in Republic City.

As tears began to roll down her cheeks Asami tore the piece of paper in her hand up into bits and released them into the wind. She stayed at the top of the tower until nightfall the whole time the words on the page burning into her heart and desperate to spring from her lips.

_Dear Korra, I think I'm in love with you._


	2. Chapter 2: Not Ready

Chapter Two: Not Ready

All of the South Pole was quiet, until Avatar Korra was woken up again with another nightmare. Korra sat upright in bed and tried to slow her breathing. She knew that any minute her parents or someone else would come racing in to make sure she was okay, and after three years Korra didn't understand why she wasn't. Katara had helped her heal, her bending was back, but she still couldn't go into the Avatar state and she was still having nightmares. This last nightmare had been brutal; she was watching her battle with Zaheer but she was seeing it the way her father, and other bystanders had seen it. She saw the looks of pain, fear, and concern on everyone's faces and it crushed her. As she finally came to rest in her father's arms one face in particular stood out in the dream. Even now that she was awake Korra could see the lines of worry etched into the perfect face of Asami Sato and the young Avatar didn't like it one bit. Asami had been through enough in the past few years for Korra to wish that her friend never had to be troubled or afraid again. She rubbed her eyes as if trying to erase the memory of the dream when she heard a gentle knock.

"Come in," Korra called, surprised to see Kya walk through her bedroom door.

"Sorry to intrude," she smiled gently at Korra. "But I came by to see your parents about Tenzin's visit in a few days and when I heard you cry out I asked them to let me come talk to you."

"I don't know what to do Kya," Korra sighed. "I feel fine, I am healthy again but I still feel blocked."

The waterbender sat down on the edge of Korra's bed. "I understand that you're frustrated Korra, what happened to you was enough to throw anyone off balance. You needed time to come home and be with your family, and with yourself and figure things out again. Now, what I think you need is to go back to Republic City because that is just as much of your home as the Southern Watertribe is."

"I don't know," Korra looked at the older women questioningly.

"I understand your hesitation Korra I do," Kya put a comforting hand on the young Avatar's shoulder. "I ran away once too, but unlike you I didn't have a good reason. I just wanted to travel the world, step out of the shadow of my parents and stop being Aang and Katara's eldest child for once in my life. When I did break away and venture out on my own I learned some amazing things about myself, about people around me and the world but it came at a cost."

"What do you mean?" Korra wondered, having never heard Kya talk about her time away from her family.

"When I left my relationships all changed and became less important. I lost touch with my family until I got word that my father was dying and then I ran away again as fast as I could. I missed the birth of three of Tenzin's kids, I lost track of Bumi, I even messed up my friendship with Lin."

"You and Lin were friends?" Korra looked a little shocked.

"I know it's hard to think of Lin as being anything other than the all business all the time police chief she is today but I grew up with her too. I was surrounded by boys until Lin came along and when the two of us teamed up the boys never stood a chance. Before she and my brother dated Lin was my closest friend. After they broke up Tenzin never forgave me for siding with Lin over him."

"You took Lin's side…why?"

"I love Pema, and the kids more than words," Kya rushed to explain herself. "But my brother had something with Lin that he couldn't duplicate with Pema. Lin and Tenzin are best friends, no breakup can change their history or the fact that they trust each other with the most important things and they always will. Lin didn't want a family and that was a deal breaker for Tenzin so he found someone who wanted the same things he did. I took Lin's side because it seemed as if my brother just moved on without thinking about how much he was hurting Lin, almost as if Pema had been waiting in the wings for her cue and that wasn't fair to anyone. I know Tenzin loves Pema but still, he and Lin have a powerful relationship even now. I'm also a woman who believes the best relationships start with rock solid foundations, some of the best loves come from amazing friendships."

Korra smiled a little and for a moment her mind automatically jumped to Asami. "I think you're right Kya. I've been away from home for long enough and if Tenzin thinks I'm reading than I will head back to Republic City as soon as I can. Thanks Kya."

"I will do whatever I can to help you Korra," she replied leaning forward and hugging her young friend. "I'll always be here for you but for now try to get some sleep."

As soon as the Waterbender left the room Korra rolled over and after a few more minutes of tossing and turning was able to fall into an easier sleep.

A few days later Korra was ready to show Tenzin how much she had already healed, but in the middle of her sparring match a vision of Zaheer threw her off and before she knew it she was flat on her back with Tenzin telling her that the match was over. After a few words with her master Korra left in a huff and went back to her room. She looked at the pile of letters that were still laying on her bedside table, picking up the last one she had received from Asami. It had been months since Korra had heard from her best friend and only now was she able to realize how much comfort Asami's letters actually brought her. Korra felt guilty that she hadn't written to Asami more but thankfully the nonbender understood. Korra also knew that Asami and the rest of her friends were busy. She turned to look at where Naga was dozing quietly.

"You know girl," Korra started to speak out loud to her pet. "When we first got to Republic City I swore that I would never let myself be a loner again and look at me. I've been down here, cut off from almost everyone I care about, for over two years. I think I need to be around people again girl."

Naga got up and licked Korra's face, she laughed gently. "Not that you're not an amazing friend Naga, but Kya was right. I've been away from my other home for way too long."

A few weeks later, Korra left the South Pole on the boat the White Lotus had given her. She bid her parents and Naga goodbye and began sailing North toward the city. Korra settled down and tried to relax and mediated as she sailed over the calm seas. She had been so worried about her healing that she had avoiding thinking about any other feelings she had been having. The young Avatar had been turning off or ignoring her feelings for so long that she needed to take stock of them, so she began to run over each person in her life, listing why they were important and how she felt about them.

Tenzin- teacher, mentor, second father. Very significant. Was also badly wounded fighting against Zaheer but is also busy helping the world in my absence.

Lin Beifong- chief of republic city police, loyal friend and ally now after a rocky start. Lin would do anything she could to help keep Republic City safe and do the right thing.

Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan- Tenzin's family, always loyal to me, encouraging and comforting

Bolin- Close friend, used to have feelings for me but thankfully has moved on. Makes me laugh, is loyal and devoted to a fault. Can be a little big naive and goofy but very important to me.

Mako- Ex boyfriend. Before Zaheer came back I was able to get over my romantic feelings for him but I am still glad we are friends. Mako is a trustworthy, caring, if not emotionally stunted friend…and he will only ever be a friend.

Asami…

Korra opened her eyes for a moment or two when her head began to be flooded by images of Asami Sato. Korra had been ignoring her feelings for the other girl for a long time and now she swore that she was going to deal with them. It was odd because Korra had never been attracted to a girl before, but then again she had been kept sequestered for most of her life away from other people her age. Mako had been the first person Korra had ever dated, or kissed or anything and it had been nice but Korra couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Asami.

"Woah," the young woman sat bolt upright. "Am I really thinking that about my best friend?"

She didn't even need to answer the question out loud, she already knew what her brain was thinking and her she had been thinking that for a very long time. Korra could trace it back to right around when they were captured by the Earth Queen's goons. Everything had gone wrong that day and yet Asami had never yelled, Asami had never lost her cool, and Asami knew exactly what to do. The Sato heiress was a woman with a plan and Korra found that unbelievably attractive. For a moment she thought about her relationship with Mako, remembering everything she had told herself after they broke up. Korra had finally come to the conclusion that she and the young firebender were too alike in all the ways that made them destined to fight and bump heads. They were both stubborn and stuck in their ways, they were both horrible at communication and talking about their feelings. Korra chuckled to herself a little, finally able to look with hindsight at her first relationship and see the good and the bad as well. Then Korra thought about how, even if she was stubborn and bad at talking about her emotions, Asami seemed to like her anyway. Of course the Avatar wasn't one hundred percent sure that the dark haired beauty did like her in the same way but for the moment her own feelings were more important.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, this time she spoke aloud.

"Asami Sato, my best friend, the most loyal person I know, caring, passionate, smart, and a woman I would trust with my life. She has lost things because of me and is still my best friend. She took care of me after my fight with Zaheer, has dealt with my anger and frustration and come out smiling on the other end. Asami is the most amazing person in my world right now….and I need to tell her or I might go insane."

A few nights later Korra finally sailed into Yue Bay. She was still embarrassed that hadn't stopped the two crooks she ran into in that small town but the young woman tried to shake off her feelings of inadequacy. The lights on the dark waters of the bay seemed to welcome her home and as she looked up at the full moon she tried to steady herself as her nerves began to surface again. What if Asami didn't feel anything for her? She had faced rejection before with Mako, sometimes it seemed like most of her relationship with Mako was rejection but just thinking about that happening between her and Asami made Korra feel as if the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. She couldn't lose her best friend but she also didn't know if she could continue to hide her feelings. Asami had always been the best at seeing through Korra's façade, so what if she saw through this time.

Korra looked up at the moon again and jumped back a little when the image that haunted her dreams greeted her. The poisoned, trapped in the Avatar state, battling for her life version of herself seemed to stretch out across the sky and before she knew it Korra had turned her boat around.

Maybe she wasn't ready after all. She wasn't ready to be the Avatar again, she wasn't ready to go back to Republic City and she sure as hell wasn't ready to see Asami Sato.

* * *

Here is my second chapter of unabashed Korrasami fluff. Each chapter will switch back and forth between their perspectives. I also threw in some Linzin because I am ship trash, and I totally think Kya would ship Linzin. Hope you enjoyed, if you did please let me know. Hopefully chapter three will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions To A Friend

Chapter 3: Confessions To A Friend

Asami looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she headed out to her car and got in. They had gotten word from Tonraq that he and the other Watertribe members would be arriving tonight and all of Team Avatar and some of their allies were going to go down to the docks to meet Korra when she got off of the boat. Asami could feel the knots in her stomach every time she thought about seeing the young avatar again, but she tried to push those feelings to the back of her mind.

She drove through the streets of the city, wind in her hair and smiled as she remembered back to the first day she tried to teach Korra how to drive. That had been the first day Asami had started to hope that the other young woman could possibly return her feelings. The darker haired woman still remembered the way her heart had stopped when Korra had used the word 'girlfriends' She knew that she was probably reading too much into the situation but finding little ways to hope made it easier for Asami. Loving someone when you have no idea how they feel about you could get very difficult sometimes.

Asami finally turned down to the water's edge and parked her car near the docks. She looked over and smiled when she saw so many of her friends. She had been so busy over the last six months that she had hardly seen anyone. Mako had been taking care of Prince Wu, a job Asami now understood was no pleasant experience. Tenzin and the other Airbenders had been going back and forth trying to send as much help to the Earth Kingdom as they could, and Lin had been visiting with Su and the rest of the metal clan for the last month or so. Asami hadn't even written to Korra in months and she felt horrible about it, but all she could do was hope that her friend would understand.

"Asami," Tenzin greeted her warmly. "It's so good to see you."

She smiled as all of the Airbender children rushed over to her as well. "It's good to see you too Tenzin."

"Asami," Ikki spoke excitedly after giving the older woman a hug. "I love how you helped redesign the city. It's so amazing how we're able to live so close to the spirits and in such harmony with them now."

Jinora nodded, also giving Asami a hug. "I can feel the positive energy anytime I go into the spirit wilds. They really like what you've done too."

"And the statue you designed of Korra for her new park," Ikki went on. "It shows how much you admire and love Korra."

Jinora gave Asami a look that made the heiress think the sisters knew, but she kept her cool.

"I'm glad everyone is happy," And she really was. "I just knew that we needed to all find a way to coexist so I did the best I could, and we all love and admire Korra and that statue will always be a reminder of that."

"The boat is coming," she heard Lin announce.

The rather large group all made their way down onto the dock and stood waiting in anticipation. Asami knew that she wasn't the only one anxious to see Korra, but she did know that she was the only one who was nervous for her specific reasons. The boat finally ground to a halt and the gangplank dropped. Asami smiled happily as Naga bounded off the ship, her heart almost in her throat. She saw Tonraq get off the ship and exchange a few words with Tenzin, but no Korra.

"Isn't Korra already here?" she heard the Watertribe Chief ask.

"We thought she was coming with you," Tenzin replied.

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago," Tonraq looked concerned and confused. "She's written me letters, she said she was here in Republic City."

"I assure you, your daughter's not here," Tenzin told him as the panic began to mount.

"Then where is she?" Tonraq wondered aloud.

Everyone began to mutter their apprehensions aloud.

"I'm sure Korra is fine," Tenzin tried to assure the Avatar's father. "If she isn't here it is for a good reason."

"I'm just a little worried," the Chief replied. "She wasn't one hundred percent when she left, but she wanted to be back here, back with her friends so we let her go."

"We'll just have to find her," President Raiko spoke.

"I have the perfect people for the job," Tenzin told him.

Tenzin and Raiko started to speak making a plan, Pema, the children, Lin and the President's wife all trailing behind them. Asami approached Korra's father who still looked lost and afraid.

"Chief Tonraq," Asami addressed him.

He looked at her and managed a smile.

"Asami," he leaned down and gave his daughter's closest friend a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Everything will be alright Tonraq," Asami tried to reassure herself just as much as him. "Can I give you a ride to the Watertribe Cultural Center or are you staying on Air Temple Island?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly.

Korra saw someone else get off the boat and come to stand by the two of them.

"What's going on Tonraq?" Kya asked.

"Korra's not here," he told her.

Kya looked shocked and automatically turned to Asami. "But she was so excited at the prospect of coming back and being with everyone again."

"Tenzin is organizing a search party to look for her," Asami tried to sound encouraging.

"I think I'll go help him as much as I can," Tonraq looked determined. "At the very least I can tell them which way Korra started sailing so they have some kind of idea of where to begin."

"Everything will be okay sir," Asami smiled at him. "Your daughter is the strongest person I've ever met, nothing bad will happen to her. If I know Korra she will show up here even better than when you saw her last."

The older man put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I am so grateful you are in my daughter's life. Korra is very lucky to have you."

Asami wished she had some kind of comforting words for Tonraq as he left but nothing came to her.

"Asami are you alright?" Kya asked.

The dark haired woman took a deep breath and tried to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm fine Kya, just a little worried."

"I understand," Kya looked at the younger woman knowingly. "Why don't you tell me all about it over a drink?"

Asami took a deep breath. "Now you're talking."

A few minutes later the two women were sitting in a bar with drinks in front of them. Asami sipped hers as she tried to think of exactly what she was going to say to Kya, fortunately the waterbender spoke first.

"Before you say anything Asami, I just want you to know that I won't judge. I'm here to listen and hopefully help a little."

"I appreciate that Kya."

"So when did you first realize you had feelings for Korra?" the gray haired woman cut right to the punch.

For a moment or two Asami sat there, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I know because I went through something very similar. Bumi and I didn't have as much pressure on us to get married and have kids as Tenzin," Kya began, smiling at her. "Which was a good thing because I was always more attracted to women than men. While I was off on my own traveling I stayed in a small Fire Nation village where I befriended some of the locals my age, one was a girl named Lara. She and I got close very fast, we told each other things that we had never told anyone else, we spent a lot of time together and I knew that I had very real romantic feelings for her. One night I finally worked up the courage to tell her and she didn't take it well. She thought I was a freak because I liked women instead of men and then she told me that she wasn't comfortable around me anymore because she would always be wondering if I was looking at her."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry you were treated that way," Asami told her.

"At the time I didn't know what hurt worse, her rejecting me as a lover or as a friend."

Asami ran a hand through her dark hair. "That's what I'm so afraid of with Korra. I want to tell her so badly but I'm more afraid of losing her. Sometimes I think that keeping quiet and not risking our friendship would be better than me saying something that changes what we already have."

"I can understand why you feel that way," Kya assured her. "But if you see Korra with someone else will you still be able to say that? Will you be able to ignore the feeling in your stomach that she's with the wrong person or ignore the pain in your heart?"

Asami shook her head sadly remembering back to how she had felt when she saw the way Mako and Korra acted around each other. At the time she thought that she was jealous of Korra but now she knew that she had been jealous of Mako all along."

Kya noticed Asami deep in thought and decided to try and pull her out of it. "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything?"

"I guess it all started when I was about fifteen," she sighed and began to recount her story. "That was when I first started dating, not because I had found something I really liked but to try and get my father's attention. After my mom died I was looked after by almost anyone but him and as I started to get older I just wanted him to notice me and I thought dating boys might do that."

"Did he turn into the typical overprotective father?" Kya wondered.

"Not even close," Asami recalled. "He hardly noticed any of the guys I dated, even when they started to get older than I was. I kept trying but nothing seemed to work and then a few months before I met Mako I decided to see if dating a girl would make my father notice me. She was nice enough and now that I think back on it I feel horrible for using her to try and get attention from my father."

"We all do stupid things like that," Kya tried to assure her.

"Well she and I were sitting in my car outside my house right when I knew my father was coming home, and as soon as he passed by I leaned in and kissed this girl and my father didn't say a word, didn't stop, he didn't even seem to notice. Meanwhile I was so caught up in how different it felt to kiss a girl, my nerve endings were on fire, my whole body seemed to tingle and I didn't want to stop…so naturally I got scared out of my mind. I gave that poor girl some horrible excuse as to why I didn't want to see her anymore and swore I wouldn't date a girl again. Next thing I knew I almost ran Mako over and soon he and I were dating, he was everything I thought I wanted in a boyfriend and even my dad started to notice me and him and how we were together. I really did like Mako…until I met Korra."

"Don't get me wrong," she added in a hurry. "Mako is a very attractive man, and I had feelings for him, I still do they have just transformed into something more complex than boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kya nodded. "Plus you were all still teenagers when this started. Korra was only seventeen, you and Mako were eighteen, and believe it or not it is still okay to not know what or who you want at that age."

The Raven haired woman laughed. "Well I knew I wanted Korra and I was afraid that at any moment someone was going to notice and call me out on it. Every time she was around I would just light up, one of the reasons things didn't work between Mako and I was because I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. I am attracted to men but I am more attracted to women and The Avatar herself most of all."

"So can I ask why you and Mako got back together again briefly after he and Korra broke up?" Kya wondered, ordering them another round.

"I panicked a little," Asami admitted before taking a big sip of her fresh drink. "Korra was suddenly single again and it made me think about how much I liked her and wanted her for myself so I latched onto the nearest male person and that just happened to be Mako again. I knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened but it's so easy to fall back into old habits. It didn't last of course, it took the two of us even less time to realize we weren't good together and to my surprise he and Korra came to that conclusion as well. Ever since she defeated Vatu I've been testing the waters while simultaneously trying to work up the courage to tell Korra how I feel. Since she's been in the South Pole I was writing her almost every day until a few months ago. I would write two letters, one where I just made conversation and told her what was going on and another where I confessed my feelings to her, but I could never find the courage."

"I know you're worried that she doesn't feel the same way Asami and I can't do much to ease your fears. What I can tell you is that I think Korra does feel something for you but I don't even think she is sure of what it is yet. She isn't the best with her emotions either."

"But there is a difference between her and Mako in that sense," Asami realized. "Mako, even after figuring out how or what he feels, doesn't want to share it. When Korra understands her emotions she is willing to talk about them with the people she cares about and trusts the most."

"I think she trusts you a lot. After her fight with The Red Lotus she didn't want to be around anyone but you brought her comfort, you were the one who was there for her the most."

"But she didn't want to talk to me," Asami looked down at her hands, almost feeling as if she had failed.

"You waited and were there anyway. Sometimes just knowing that someone is there for you can be enough."

Asami sat in silence for a moment or two. "What do you think I should do Kya?"

The older woman looked at her young friend. "When the time is right you'll know what to do. The only real advice I can give is just listen to your heart and do what it wants."

She sighed and looked down at her drink, listening to her heart wasn't the problem, it was the doing that had Asami a little intimidated. The engineer had never faced a problem she couldn't overcome but she did worry about her ability to fix the broken heart she would have if Korra didn't return her affections.

* * *

Two updates in less than a week, I'm on a roll. This was actually the chapter that inspired me to write this fic but originally Asami was confessing to Bolin. Then when I heard on Tumblr that Bryke confirmed Kya was also a LGBT character I knew I wanted her to help get Korrasami together. Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review if you liked it. Thanks as always to anyone who likes and follows this or my other stories.


End file.
